Their Eyes
by noctepanther
Summary: What do they think of themselves, of the world? Come inside and take a look. [Drabbles] More characters and couples added upon request. Random update! Ch. 5! Raine's turn.
1. Sheena's Eyes

_**Their Eyes**_

_This idea came to me while looking at some amazing fanart. I'll add other characters upon request, hero or villain. If people want, I'll even do couples. _

_I don't own Tales of Symphonia_

_**Sheena's Eyes**_

I place my hand upon the mirror, tracing the outline of my reflection. Dark eyes, dark hair. Everything about me...is related to the shadows.

I am a ninja. Orphaned at birth, raised to live in the shadows. I fight for and serve the darkness. I trained myself, body and soul, to be strong and to fight for myself. I tried so hard to devoid myself of emotion.

I was born in dusk. I grew in twilight. And I shall die in the dead of the night. From darkness I came, and to darkness I shall return.

I mean no offense to the night. It is as comforting as the next. It can touch you, make you feel as any other can. It can wrap itself around you just as well as your lover's arms. Embracing it makes you no less a person as those that pass you on the street.

And yet, when I walk down those same streets, people stop and stare. Is it because of what I wear, who I am? Is it something deeper? When I look at my pale flesh, I see no marks that make me different. I notice no signs of the shadow. It something that you _know _you posses, not something visible to the world.

Even in Mizuho I am an outcast. Despite being the next chieftain, I am still given cautious glances. Never mind what I have done for the village, the power and respect that I have won for it. I am still an outsider.

Is there anyplace where I truly belong?

Yes, there is. The shadows. The night. It is where I can be accepted. I sigh and leave my room, my silk robe giving me no protection against the chill of Slyph passing throughout the village.

Luna smiles overhead. Who is she really? Is part of the darkness, or is she part of light? She radiates hope and love, but she exists in the night. What does that mean?

Thankfully, a cloud passes over, blocking her horrendous light from my view. The shadows meld into my body, and they make me feel at home.

People don't understand how alone others can be, or how good actors they are. For Lloyd and the rest, they hardly saw the true me at all. I hid it, locked it away deep inside of me. The only time I was truly alive was at night. That is still the only time when I am Sheena.

Although I never showed it, I was thrilled to enter Shadow's Temple. The darkness...it excited me. And I was walked through it, as my palm trailed the ancient walls and my feet padded the almost invisible floor, I felt it. I felt that feeling that had been so elusive to me my whole life long.

I felt like I had come home.

And then we had to leave. My only happiness, my only joy was taken from me. For some reason, I just can't bring myself to return there. It seems wrong, like I'm treading on holy ground.

So, for now, I will continue to live in the shadows.

I shall dance in the darkness.

And I will silently be consumed.

_A/N: Hmm...well, tell me what you people think, and character/couple you would like to see next. I'll do my best to take care of everyone's request. _


	2. Through His Eyes, Her Love Is Found

_**Their Eyes**_

_This chapter is being written at the request of Zeldafan442 for a Colloyd. Also, Karlminon? I'll get around to the Pronyma and Sheena chapter eventually. I'm just doing this one first because I have more familiarity with writing het. _

_I don't own Tales of Symphonia_

_Without further ado, let us begin reading..._

_**Through His Eyes, Her Love Is Found**_

I...I can't believe it. She's gone. Dead. I...I'll never see her again.

How did this happen?

How could I have been so blind?

She loved me, dammit! And I never knew...I never even stopped to think. The way she looked at me with her big blue eyes, how her voice always dropped to a whisper whenever she talked to me...

How could I have not known?

And why...why is it that I'm only missing her so much now? Her golden hair, her smile that lit up even the darkest of rooms...why do I only see it now? Her wings, iridescent and beautiful...they're gone forever...

I always did my best to protect her. Not out of love, but out of hope for the worlds. But...could there have been love hidden within? I...I'll never know now. I'll never have the chance to tell her...

I pound my hand against the small mirror she once gave me as a birthday present. Why am I so stupid? If only I had payed her a bit more attention. If only I returned her longing gazes every so often...

She might still be here.

I still remember last night. How she knocked silently on my door, tears in her eyes. I can still see so clearly how she seemed to grow stronger at the sight of me. And etched in my brain is how much she cried when Sheena put her hand on my shoulder, wondering what the matter was.

She thrust the necklace into my hands and ran off, leaving Sheena and myself in a state of confusion.

The necklace was still whole then.

When I woke up the next morning, after gently prying Sheena's slumbering hands off my chest, I had forgotten all about the necklace. It wasn't until I stepped out of the shower did I see it again. Broken clear in half, lying forgotten on the floor.

Everything that happened next was such a blur. Genis running in the room to tell me that...that Colette wasn't there. That the whole group was searching for her. How Zelos was crying when he brought her limp body inside. Raine herself, the cold Professor, had tears brought to her eyes after her various spells would do nothing. Even Regal and Presea's icy blue eyes had water shimmering within them. Beside me, holding tight onto my arm, Sheena cried deeply into my shirt.

And there I stood, dumbfounded. I gently shook Sheena off my shoulder and headed back to my room. I...I couldn't understand why she did it. I needed to think, to realize hidden feelings.

When it came, it hit like a blow from an ogre.

She was really gone.

Colette...Colette, if you can still hear me, I want to tell you something...

I'm sorry.

_Yep yep, I don't know if that really counts as a Colloyd, but it's my attempt at one. Keep the requests coming! And the reviews!_


	3. Shadowed Eyes

_**Their Eyes**_

_Finally getting around to updating this thing. Sorry. I was -cough- busy. I apologize in advance is this isn't up to par as it is my first time writing slash. Ever. _

_I don't own ToS. Happy that I finally admitted it? _

_**Shadowed Eyes-Pronyma's P.O.V.**_

I'm...floating. I'm not quite sure where I am, but I've never felt more at peace. With who I am, what I've done...who I've loved.

Did that really just happen? It's so strange, I'm having troubles believing it. One minute I'm on top of the world as the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals, and the next I'm begging for my life. From _him, _no less. I was foolish to have placed so much trust in him, or anyone for that matter. I had lived my whole life alone. Why did I become so..._emotional_ now?

Because _she _walked into my life.

Even now, in this strange place, I can remember the first time I saw her. I can still recall the defiance in her voice, the hard glint in her hazel eyes. She is a person who lives their lives according to their emotions. I was intrigued by that. Who wouldn't be?

So I followed her, using various guises to hide my appearance. It wasn't that hard. Given the proper spell, I could become anyone, as long as it wasn't someone she was close to. She would have been able to see right through me if I did. Too much was at stake for that to happen.

Did I just say _was_? Heh, I guess that's what everything is now. History. A remnant of what once was. My life, my dreams, my love. That's all gone, never to return.

I still can't believe that _she _was the one to strike me down. To deliver that final blow that sent me begging to his knees. Did those nights spent each other's arms mean nothing to her? Those times when we snuck out together, risking our lives for our love...was it all a lie? How did she deceive me so? How could she? Why?

I still remember our first night together. I had finally revealed myself to her, not at all to her surprise. Apparently, she had thought it was me all along. Thought, she said, and hoped. When she said those words, my icy heart melted. And then it burned when her lips found mine.

We stayed locked in her room for hours, until the time came when my absence would become suspicious. We said good-bye with a kiss, promising each other of the next night's delights. This pattern followed until it seemed like it had always existed. I truly believed we were meant for each other.

Then came that night. She was wrapped in my arms, and we were watching Luna rise to her peak. It was then she nestled closer to me, and whispered, barely audibly, "Pronyma...I love you." It...it made me feel complete. At long last, someone in one of these worlds needed me. Loved me. Even my own family had abandoned me, and I had no friends to speak of. Her love meant the worlds to me.

Only to have that same world come crumbling down as her Demon Seal hit my heart, sending me to the ground as a crumbled and broken woman. A sniveling girl, barely reminiscent of the strong person I once was.

So now I float, drifting away bit by bit. I'll see her again one of these days. Maybe then I'll know what to say, what to feel. Will it be anger? Maybe forgiveness? It is too soon to tell.

But, what does it matter?

I have all the time in the world. I can wait forever.

_For you, who once called me your love, I will wait forever. Until the end of time._

_A/N: I told you that wasn't going to be that great. Don't say I didn't warn you! Anyways, review please. And I have no characters or couples requested for the next chapter, so you ain't getting anything until I get something requested!_


	4. Questioning Eyes

_**Their Eyes, Chapter III**_

_**Questioning Eyes **_

"Genis?" she asked one night, pulling my arms closer around her, "Do you ever find yourself with an...urge...to cry? And have no valid source or reason for it?"

I had to think about that for a moment. I'd made a point to always tell the absolute truth to Presea. I guess I'd figured we had both been through enough deception and lies for any chance of a normal romance to exist with them.

"I can't say I have," I answered, nudging my face into her hair, which smelt faintly of strawberries. "I always cry for reasons." I nibbled on her rounded ear, "For someone."

"Am I just...different...then?" Her voice had become soft and distant, more so than usual, "Maybe the Cruxis Crystal is still affecting me..." She let her words trail off into the night before shaking her slightly, once again burrowing herself in my journey. "Never mind me. I'm just fatigued...I just need some rest." Her false cheeriness hurt my ears, but I drifted into slumber soon after she did.

As I was dressing the next morning, I couldn't help but think about how distant she had been lately. More than usual, that is. She had taken to spending the days in the garden outside, cultivating varieties of plants we had found throughout our journeys throughout Symphonia, singing to them in her soft voice, growing them from seeds to blossoming flowers. Zelos always called her his little "rosebud", and I always called her my "Sakura". My beautiful cherry blossom. She would always blush and mumble afterwards, never being one who could take a compliment, and have a sudden reason to leave the room.

Each night she would come in with red eyes, claiming problems with pollen.

I sincerely doubted those claims.

Nothing I did could bring that rare smile back to her face, the one that could light up the world. It seemed as if every effort of love I made pushed her further back into the hateful recesses of her own mind.

And then she would spend an hour each night sharpening her axe, caressing it like another lover.

I remembered walking back from her funeral, thoughts racing through my mind. How could someone so brave and resilient as her fall victim to the her own emotions? For she did have them; they became more and more apparent as the years we spent together went by. She loved, she hated. She laughed and she cried. She was no different than any one of us.

So what drove her to do this? What madness so vastly consumed her soul? How could someone who possessed as much willpower and courage as that woman take such a...coward's way out?

I didn't know whether to be angry or sad.

And I didn't know what to believe anymore. What to trust. My Presea, my little shelter from the storm fell victim to the hurricane. Was this my fault? Did I rely on her too much? Did I not love her as much I believed I did?

That night, when I put her axe in offering before Shadow, which was one of her final requests, I cried out to the Summon Spirit. I begged him to return me to her.

I knew that I would never be complete without her.

And I'm still waiting for that wish to be granted.

_Music:_

_Nami Kaze Satellite by Snorkel _

_Note from nocte: I apologize for the long update, and if Presea seems out of character. Again, I no own, so you no sue. Got it? Good. Now review. _

_Pwease? _


	5. Cold Eyes

_**Cold Eyes  
**__OMGLOLUPDATE._

Cold. It is cold here. Freezing, almost.

I hardly notice it. The biting winds? A summer's breeze. The frozen rain? Nothing but an ornament adorning the sky.

Oh, what is it you are saying? That I am being cold myself?

You know nothing of the cold. You know nothing of the frozen hearts that threaten to break with a heartbeat. You know nothing of the chilled bones that feel only emptiness. You know nothing of the iciness that consumes one's soul. And you do wish to learn something more?

I have no knowledge of the cold either.

Yes, yes, I am the Professor. The cold-hearted bitch. The Ice Queen. The woman who would rather sleep with a Balacruf mummy than a living man. How well the world knows me. How great it is for my life to be the subject of public forums and to be rewritten by crazed fans.

Damn this cold. It makes the tears sting.

Hm? What is it you're saying now? Raine, the Professor, is crying? Crying…actual tears? Why yes, I am. See these ears? That's right, they're rounded. And yes, you're correct. They are also the slightest bit pointed. I am a half-elf. I have had to hide who I am, my _identity and self,_from both humans and elves.

Humans and elves cry. Why can't a half-elf? Why is it so wrong for me to have emotions? I am _alive_.

Do you see these hands, these hands with veins that try so vainly to give me warmth? They are chapped, are they not? Rough, not at all like a woman's should be like. No, they did not become like this from disciplining Genis, Lloyd, or even Zelos. Oh, you're surprised to hear that? I wonder how you will react when I tell that my hands have turned like leather from the cold, the terrible and gorgeous cold. Not just the ice of Celsius. No, my darling Spirit would never do that to me. Her frigid winds are more akin to a shield of protection, not at all like the frozen swords that relentlessly assault me.

Swords. Those cursed weapons that every male chooses to wield at some point in his life. I have allowed a few of those blades to cut my body. To pretend to inhabit a harmless body would be presumptuous of me. But so many more daggers have tried to taste my flesh, craving my warm blood.

They would find my veins filled with ice. Beautiful, horrible ice. Not the burning lust of blood, or any of its warring passions. My first, my last line of defense.

That is why the other eye cries.

What now? You say that I contradict myself? That I've claimed to have known nothing of the cold, only to live by it? Students, precious children, you are wrong. I do know nothing of the cold. I live the cold. I know only my life.

Oh, damn these winds. They make the tears sting even more.

_Nocte's note: Random update. Lulz at you!! I realize that this piece is…vague. And confusing in some parts. I worked pretty hard on it, but I think I ran into some problems when dissecting apart this part of Raine's character. I know what it is I was trying to get across, but am not quite sure I properly managed it. Of course, I can't objectively tell, having written it. That means….REVIEW. As usual, feel free to suggest more characters and pairings for later chapters. (And if anyone mentions the constant usage of the word "cold," I'll shove a Gatorade bottle up their ass.)_

_Apologize by One Republic. _


End file.
